Friday the 13th: The Series (1987 series)
Friday the 13th: The Series (TV series; 1987 - 1990) aka Friday's Curse (international title) Created by Larry B. Williams and Frank Mancuso Jr. Plot Synopsis After inheriting an antique store from their late uncle, Lewis Vendredi, cousins Ryan Dallion (John D. LeMay), Micki Foster (Louise Robey), and their friend, Jack Marshak (Chris Wiggins), must retrieve various cursed antiques, most of which are associated with death. Note: Despite its name, this series is completely unrelated to the Friday the 13th films. Male Deaths *Bob Aarrons (Episode 1.10 Tales of the Undead) *Lloyd Adams (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Denis Akiyama (Episode 1.16 Tattoo) *Abbott Anderson (Episode 2.2 The Voodoo Mambo) *R.G. Armstrong (Episode 1.1 The Inheritance) *Kirk Austensen (Episode 2.7 Wax Magic; Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Shaun Austin-Olsen (Episode 2.3 And Now the News) *Val Avery (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Guy Bannerman (Episode 2.21 Wedding in Black) *John Bayliss (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *Bernard Behrens (Episode 1.20 The Quilt of Hathor: The Awakening; Episode 1.22 The Pirate's Promise) *Nigel Bennett (Episode 2.19 The Butcher) *Wayne Best (Episode 3.5 Stick it in Your Ear; Episode 3.17 Jack-in-the-Box) *Paul Bettis (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Robert Bidaman (Episode 3.19 The Tree of Life) *Matt Birman (Episode 2.16 Scarlet Cinema; Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Stephen Black (Episode 2.3 And Now the News) *David Blacker (Episode 2.7 Wax Magic) *Jason Blicker (Episode 2.26 Coven of Darkness) *Wally Boland (Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *John Bourgeois (Episode 3.6 Bad Penny) *Chris Britton (Episode 2.5 Symphony in B#) *Michael Burgess (Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *George Buza (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *John Byner (Episode 2.8 Read My Lips) *Jadson Caldiera (Episode 2.23 The Maestro) *Graeme Campbell (Episode 1.6 The Great Montarro) *Lee J. Campbell (Episode 3.2 The Prophecies, Part 2) *Shane Cardwell (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Leslie Carlson (Episode 2.25 The Prisoner) *J. Winston Carroll (Episode 1.17 The Electrocutioner; Episode 2.11 The Sweetest Sting) *Richard Chevolleau (Episode 3.4 Crippled Inside) *Leonard Chow (Episode 1.16 Tattoo; Episode 3.11 Year of the Monkey) *David Clement (Episode 1.10 Tales of the Undead) *Eric Coates (Episode 3.15 The Long Road Home) *Paul Coeur (Episode 3.20 The Charnel Pit) *Enrico Colantoni (Episode 1.9 Root of All Evil) *Michael Constantine (Episode 1.24 Pipe Dream) *Michael Countryman (Episode 1.25 What a Mother Wouldn't Do) *Jack Creley (Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Frank Crudell (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Dominic Cuzzocrea (Episode 1.9 Root of All Evil) *Henry Czerny (Episode 3.7 Hate on Your Dial) *Vincent Dale (Episode 3.8 Night Prey; Episode 3.16 My Wife as a Dog) *Tony De Santis (Episode 2.20 Mesmer's Bauble) *Tony Desmond (Episode 3.12 Epitaph For a Lonely Soul) *Tedd Dillon (Episode 2.8 Read My Lips) *Jed Dixon (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Martin Donlevy (Episode 2.5 Symphony in B#) *James B. Douglas (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Martin Doyle (Episode 3.7 Hate on Your Dial) *Reg Dreger (Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Todd Duckworth (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Jack Duffy (Episode 1.8 Shadow Boxer; Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring) *Victor Ertmanis (Episode 2.18 A Friend to the End; Episode 2.25 The Prisoner) *Maurice E. Evans (Episode 2.26 Coven of Darkness) *Sean Fagan (Episode 1.1 The Inheritance) *Gillie Fenwick (Episode 1.2 The Poison Pen) *Colm Feore (Episode 2.23 The Maestro; Episode 3.10 Mightier Than the Sword) *Miguel Fernandes (Episode 1.12 Faith Healer) *Louis Ferreira (Episode 2.22 Wedding Bell Blues) *Russell Ferrier (Episode 2.18 A Friend to the End) *David Ferry (Episode 1.8 Shadow Boxer; Episode 3.14 Repetition) *Von Flores (Episode 1.16 Tattoo; Episode 3.11 Year of the Monkey) *Denis Forest (Episode 1.3 Cupid's Quiver; Episode 1.18 Brain Drain; Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring) *Colin Fox (Episode 1.2 The Poison Pen; Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die) *Gary Frank (Episode 1.21 Double Exposure) *Aaron Ross Fraser (Episode 3.14 Repetition) *John Friesen (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *John Fujioka (Episode 3.11 Year of the Monkey) *Tim Gannon (Episode 2.20 Mesmer's Bauble) *John Gilbert (Episode 2.19 The Butcher) *Lewis Gordon (Episode 1.2 The Poison Pen) *Cliff Gorman (Episode 1.7 Doctor Jack) *John Graham (Episode 2.16 Scarlet Cinema) *Barry Greene (Episode 2.14 Face of Evil) *Julius Harris (Episode 2.19 The Butcher) *Jonathan Hartman (Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die) *Ron Hartmann (Episode 1.17 The Electrocutioner; Episode 2.9 13 O'Clock) *Thomas Hauff (Episode 1.22 The Pirate's Promise) *Peter James Haworth (Episode 2.24 The Shaman's Apprentice) *Charles Hayter (Episode 2.5 Symphony in B#) *David Hewlett (Episode 1.10 Tales of the Undead) *Fred Hill (Episode 2.18 A Friend to the End) *Art Hindle (Episode 2.11 The Sweetest Sting) *Barclay Hope (Episode 3.12 Epitaph For a Lonely Soul) *Paul Humphrey (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Robert Ito (Episode 3.11 Year of the Monkey) *Jack Jessop (Episode 1.25 What a Mother Wouldn't Do) *Gordon Jocelyn (Episode 3.5 Stick it in Your Ear) *Jamie Jones (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *Alan Jordan (Episode 1.14 Bedazzled) *Larry Joshua (Episode 2.25 The Prisoner) *Alex Karzis (Episode 2.25 The Prisoner) *James Kee (Episode 3.10 Mightier Than the Sword) *Charles Kerr (Episode 3.16 My Wife as a Dog) *James Kidnie (Episode 1.24 Pipe Dream) *Lawrence King (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *Francois Klanfer (Episode 1.18 Brain Drain) *Al Koslik (Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Geza Kovacs (Episode 3.15 The Long Road Home) *John Kozak (Episode 1.25 What a Mother Wouldn't Do) *Joshua Labelle (Episode 3.1 The Prophecies, Part 1) *Yvan Labelle (Episode 2.7 Wax Magic) *Charle Landry (Episode 2.1 Doorway to Hell) *Peter Langley (Episode 2.9 13 O'Clock) *Chas Lawther (Episode 2.8 Read My Lips; Episode 3.5 Stick it in Your Ear) *James Loxley (Episode 1.15 Vanity's Mirror) *Bill MacDonald (Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die) *Dan MacDonald (Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Gene Mack (Episode 3.7 Hate on Your Dial) *James Mainprize (Episode 2.14 Face of Evil) *J.J. Makaro (Episode 1.14 Bedazzled; Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die) *Keram Malicki-Sánchez (Episode 1.26 Bottle of Dreams; Episode 2.18 A Friend to the End) *Jefferson Mappin (Episode 1.6 The Great Montarro) *Jack Mather (Episode 1.9 Root of All Evil) *David Matheson (Episode 2.2 The Voodoo Mambo) *Tom McCamus (Episode 1.13 The Baron's Bride; Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Sean McCann (Episode 2.25 The Prisoner; Episode 3.6 Bad Penny) *Bill McDermott (Episode 3.5 Stick it in Your Ear) *Dean McDermott (Episode 3.4 Crippled Inside) *Kenneth McGregor (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Robert McKenna (Episode 2.19 The Butcher) *David McKnight (Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring) *Stephen Meadows (Episode 2.21 Wedding in Black) *Peter Messaline (Episode 2.16 Scarlet Cinema) *Richard Mills (Episode 3.7 Hate on Your Dial) *Steve Monarque (Episode 3.15 The Long Road Home) *Roger Montgomery (Episode 2.8 Read My Lips) *Alan Moses (Episode 2.9 13 O'Clock) *David Mucci (Episode 1.14 Bedazzled) *Neil Munro (Episode 2.15 Better Off Dead; Episode 3.12 Epitaph For a Lonely Soul) *Eric Murphy (Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Gerry Musgrave (Episode 1.17 The Electrocutioner) *Martin Neufeld (Episode 1.6 The Great Montarro; Episode 2.20 Mesmer's Bauble) *Nick Nichols (Episode 2.10 Night Hunger) *James O'Regan (Episode 3.10 Mightier Than the Sword) *David Orth (Episode 1.15 Vanity's Mirror; Episode 3.3 Demon Hunter) *David Palffy (Episode 2.11 The Sweetest Sting) *Richard Panebianco (Episode 2.10 Night Hunger) *Markus Parilo (Episode 3.10 Mightier Than the Sword) *Nicholas Pasco (Episode 1.8 Shadow Boxer) *Earl Pastko (Episode 3.17 Jack-in-the-Box) *Brian Paul (Episode 1.18 Brain Drain) *Scott Paulin (Episode 1.20 The Quilt of Hathor: The Awakening) *Frank Perry (Episode 1.7 Doctor Jack) *Alan C. Peterson (Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring; Episode 3.17 Jack-in-the-Box) *Michael Philip (Episode 3.15 The Long Road Home) *Gordon Pinsent (Episode 3.9 Femme Fatale) *Gaston Poon (Episode 2.10 Night Hunger) *David Proval (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor; Episode 2.9 13 O'Clock) *James Purcell (Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring) *Kurt Reis (Episode 2.3 And Now the News) *Larry Reynolds (Episode 1.2 The Poison Pen) *Simon Reynolds (Episode 1.15 Vanity's Mirror) *Michael Rhoades (Episode 3.7 Hate on Your Dial) *Angelo Rizacos (Episode 1.17 The Electrocutioner; Episode 3.15 The Long Road Home) *David Robertson (Episode 1.12 Faith Healer) *Les Rubie (Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die; Episode 2.19 The Butcher) *James Russo (Episode 2.5 Symphony in B#) *Paul Sanchez (Episode 2.24 The Shaman's Apprentice) *Ric Sarabia (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Mark Saunders (Episode 2.6 Master of Disguise) *August Schellenberg (Episode 1.6 The Great Montarro) *Aaron Schwartz (Episode 2.6 Master of Disguise) *Ed Setrakian (Episode 3.6 Bad Penny) *Daryl Shuttleworth (Episode 1.24 Pipe Dream) *Robert A. Silverman (Episode 1.12 Faith Healer; Episode 3.7 Hate on Your Dial) *Andrew Simms (Episode 3.4 Crippled Inside) *Cedric Smith (Episode 1.22 The Pirate's Promise) *Elliott Smith (Episode 2.10 Night Hunger) *Greg Spottiswood (Episode 3.4 Crippled Inside) *Allen Stewart-Coates (Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die) *John Stockwell (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *David Stratton (Episode 3.3 Demon Hunter) *John Swindells (Episode 2.16 Scarlet Cinema) *Michael Tait (Episode 1.17 The Electrocutioner) *John Tench (Episode 3.6 Bad Penny) *Dennis Thatcher (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *Andrew Thomson (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Gordon Tootoosis (Episode 2.24 The Shaman's Apprentice) *Warren Van Evera (Episode 2.1 Doorway to Hell) *Vlasta Vrana (Episode 3.20 The Charnel Pit) *Ratch Wallace (Episode 1.14 Bedazzled) *John Walsh (Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die) *Ray Walston (Episode 1.10 Tales of the Undead) *Zack Ward (Episode 1.15 Vanity's Mirror) *Richard Waugh (Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Fritz Weaver (Episode 3.2 The Prophecies, Part 2) *Timothy Webber (Episode 1.14 Bedazzled; Episode 2.11 The Sweetest Sting) *Steve Whistance-Smith (Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring) *Ian White (Episode 1.9 Root of All Evil) *Chris Wiggins (Episode 1.21 Double Exposure; Episode 3.10 Mightier Than the Sword) *Mark Wilson (Episode 2.26 Coven of Darkness) *Maurice Dean Wint (Episode 2.22 Wedding Bell Blues) *Jonathan Wise (Episode 2.16 Scarlet Cinema) *Michael Woods (Episode 2.17 The Mephisto Ring) *Leslie Yeo (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Brian Young (Episode 1.4 A Cup of Time) Female Deaths *Katherine Ashby (Episode 3.6 Bad Penny) *Lorretta Bailey (Episode 3.9 Femme Fatale) *Diana Barrington (Episode 1.13 The Baron's Bride) *Bonnie Beck (Episode 2.15 Better Off Dead; Episode 3.17 Jack-in-the-Box) *Joy Boushel (Episode 1.3 Cupid's Quiver) *Ida Carnevali (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Tia Carrere (Episode 3.11 Year of the Monkey) *Helen Carscallen (Episode 1.19 The Quilt of Hathor) *Claire Cellucci (Episode 3.12 Epitaph For a Lonely Soul) *Gayle Cherian (Episode 1.15 Vanity's Mirror) *Lynne Cormack (Episode 1.1 The Inheritance; Episode 1.25 What a Mother Wouldn't Do) *Ann Cornish (Episode 1.4 A Cup of Time) *Jennifer Cornish (Episode 1.17 The Electrocutioner) *Susan Cox (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Suzanne Coy (Episode 2.2 The Voodoo Mambo) *Nancy Cser (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television; Episode 3.20 The Charnel Pit) *Lolita Davidovich (Episode 2.22 Wedding Bell Blues) *Sonya Delwaide (Episode 2.23 The Maestro) *Victoria Deslaurier (Episode 1.5 Hellowe'en) *Catherine Disher (Episode 1.21 Double Exposure; Episode 2.26 Coven of Darkness) *Carolyn Dunn (Episode 2.21 Wedding in Black) *Marj Dusay (Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Jayne Eastwood (Episode 3.16 My Wife as a Dog) *Elizabeth Edwards (Episode 3.5 Stick it in Your Ear) *Norma Edwards (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Delores Etienne (Episode 2.2 The Voodoo Mambo) *Barbara Franklin (Episode 2.15 Better Off Dead) *Catherine Gallant (Episode 1.12 Faith Healer) *Sylvie Garant (Episode 1.6 The Great Montarro) *Gale Garnett (Episode 3.19 The Tree of Life) *Michele George (Episode 1.10 Tales of the Undead) *Donna Goodhand (Episode 3.10 Mightier Than the Sword) *Tamara Gorski (Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Jennifer Griffin (Episode 3.16 My Wife as a Dog) *Lori Hallier (Episode 2.2 The Voodoo Mambo) *Ondine Hayes (Episode 2.22 Wedding Bell Blues) *Jane Heeley (Episode 1.23 Badge of Honor) *Jill Hennessy (Episode 2.21 Wedding in Black; Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Susannah Hoffman (Episode 1.13 The Baron's Bride; Episode 2.7 Wax Magic) *Ellen Horst (Episode 2.24 The Shaman's Apprentice) *Chapelle Jaffe (Episode 2.6 Master of Disguise) *Susan Jay (Episode 1.16 Tattoo) *Brooke Johnson (Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Louise Kidney (Episode 3.9 Femme Fatale; Episode 3.20 The Charnel Pit) *Kirsten Kieferle (Episode 1.3 Cupid's Quiver; Episode 1.22 The Pirate's Promise) *Danielle Kiraly (Episode 2.7 Wax Magic) *Susan Kyle (Episode 2.18 A Friend to the End) *Marie-France Lambert (Episode 3.2 The Prophecies, Part 2) *Genevieve Langlois (Episode 3.20 The Charnel Pit) *Araby Lockhart (Episode 1.20 The Quilt of Hathor: The Awakening) *Wendy Lum (Episode 1.16 Tattoo) *Wendy Lyon (Episode 2.3 And Now the News) *Allison Mang (Episode 3.3 Demon Hunter) *Susan Markle (Episode 1.22 The Pirate's Promise) *Belinda Metz (Episode 2.25 The Prisoner; Episode 3.18 Spirit of Television) *Chris Moore (Episode 3.9 Femme Fatale) *Stephanie Morgenstern (Episode 3.4 Crippled Inside) *Kim Nelles (Episode 3.16 My Wife as a Dog) *Laurie Paton (Episode 2.20 Mesmer's Bauble) *Patricia Phillips (Episode 1.11 Scarecrow) *Ely Pouget (Episode 2.5 Symphony in B#) *Cynthia Preston (Episode 2.23 The Maestro; Episode 3.20 The Charnel Pit) *Fiona Reid (Episode 3.13 Midnight Riders) *Kate Reid (Episode 3.9 Femme Fatale) *Lindsay Richardson (Episode 2.6 Master of Disguise) *Emma Richler (Episode 1.13 The Baron's Bride) *Maria Ricossa (Episode 2.26 Coven of Darkness) *Freda Ridout (Episode 2.18 A Friend to the End) *Louise Robey (Episode 2.4 Tails I Live, Heads You Die; Episode 2.6 Master of Disguise) *Laura Robinson (Episode 2.14 Face of Evil) *Sandi Ross (Episode 2.2 The Voodoo Mambo) *Diana Rowland (Episode 1.19 The Quilt of Hathor) *Patrushka Sarakula (Episode 2.13 Eye of Death) *Monika Schnarre (Episode 3.12 Epitaph For a Lonely Soul) *Camilla Scott (Episode 2.15 Better Off Dead) *Hilary Shepard (Episode 1.4 A Cup of Time) *Carrie Snodgress (Episode 1.18 Brain Drain) *Helen Sofos (Episode 3.8 Night Prey) *Patricia Strelioff (Episode 1.19 The Quilt of Hathor) *Deborah Tennant (Episode 1.21 Double Exposure) *Kay Tremblay (Episode 3.14 Repetition) *Kate Trotter (Episode 1.20 The Quilt of Hathor: The Awakening; Episode 2.3 And Now the News) *Rita Tuckett (Episode 1.9 Root of All Evil) *Vanity (Episode 2.20 Mesmer's Bauble) *Ingrid Veninger (Episode 1.15 Vanity's Mirror) *Gwynyth Walsh (Episode 2.9 13 O'Clock) *Vicki Wauchope (Episode 3.14 Repetition) *Erica Wood (Episode 1.4 A Cup of Time) *Karen Woolridge (Episode 2.23 The Maestro) Category:TV Series Category:1987 TV series debuts Category:1990 TV series endings Category:Syndicated TV series Category:Horror Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series based on films Category:Friday the 13th Films